A Hidden Romance
by vampheart410
Summary: Years have passed and now the turtles are full grown adults. One night alone Leo saves a beautiful tattoo artist named Mia from the Purple Dragons; starting an odd relationship that he keeps from his brothers. Leo know it is wrong to lie as it feels wrong to his honor code; but he can't keep away from her as he wants Mia all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed at the turtles were teenagers as now were full grown adults as Leo and Raph were thirty as Donnie and Mickey were 29. Shredder was gone but still the foot clan was still around with Karai now being the new Shredder; even with the Purple Dragons the turtles were still protecting their great city of New York that they love. Still living in the Sewers but in their own rooms to keep away from their own brothers to keep their own secrets in their rooms. The brothers still bickered but all still love each other. Right now Mickey and Raph were jamming in the band room they made making very loud music as Donnie was on his computer and Leo meditating but was failing.

Leo's left closed eye twitch in annoyance as he opened his eyes as he glared at his brothers as he sighed angrily as he got up and stormed over and grabbed the drumsticks.

"Hey!" Mickey exclaimed!

"Yo what are ya doing?" Raph asked as he stopped playing his guitar.

"You've been playing for hours and it's giving me a headache," Leo sneered as he dropped the drumsticks.

"Oh back off Leo we're only trying to kill time shit," Raph cursed as Leo walked away then got in his brothers face.

"For over four hours!" Leo shouted then Mickey got up and to push the two apart.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!" Mickey tried to make peace.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted as the two split apart as they faced their father. "Raphael, Michelangelo it is time for you to take a rest. We all live here my sons and I know it is hard but try to compromise."

"They can play I'm going out for some air to clear my head," Leo spoke as he grabbed his swords and headed for the cool night air of the city to meditate on a lonely building.

Leo was enjoying the air of his beloved city as he meditated until he heard a scream which his senses immediately opened his eyes and ran to where he heard the scream. Jumping over a few buildings he stopped at the edge to see several Purple Dragons roughing up a woman who was trying to fight back but one large man bear hug her from behind before lifting her up and dropping her hard on the ground super hard. One creep grabbed her purse as he went through it and another bent down to pull something from her neck which she tried to grab back.

"Lookie here, a pretty necklace," the guy spoke as the girl grabbed his ankle.

"Give that back," she groaned as the male kicked her away.

"Showtime," Leo thought as he pulled out a shuriken as he took out the lamp out making the group whom started to freak out.

Jumping down Leo kicked the tall fat man that threw the woman on the ground which sent him into the wall as he used his blades to cut two of the other thug's guns in half before punching them in the face. Leo them kicked another into their motorcycles as several of them began to run away screaming, "It's the turtles!"

Leo smirked until he heard a thunk to turn around to see the woman drop a metal pipe as she knocked out the guy who threw her on the ground. She swayed as she picked up a silver chain that had a heart shape locket on it. Leo watched as she came into the small light that was coming from the road as his breath caught in his throat. The girl she was about in her twenties as she had curly wavy dark color brown hair that almost look black to him that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were soft shade of brown with mascara and eyeliner with dark lipstick that made her angelic pale face seem to glow. Hiding in the shadows as Leo looked over her slender pale frame with medium size breast dressed in a blue

Navy sheer sleeveless chiffon dress with contrast lace paneling through the lace fabric. Black jeans with a pair of studded black heel boots. What else that made the breath in Leo's throat not move was the tattoo's he could see.

On her left under forearm was a beautiful blue humming bird with long peacock feathers with teal, purple, and pink in the feathers with pink sakura blossoms in the background. Even in the shadows he can black, grey, and blue of a daisy, sunflower, peacock feathers, and a rose as she bent down to collect her things. Overall, Leo was entranced by her.

"Come out," Leo heard her raspy voice as she groaned standing up straight looking around. "I know you are still here."

Leo thought about it long and hard but sighed as he stepped out to where she could see him in the little light that there was. The older brother was nervous as he stared at her as she stared back at him holding her sore side. Watching her eyes as they moved over his frame until they met his blue eyes.

Leo cleared his throat as he pointed at her side before dropping his hand, "Are you hurt seriously?"

Leo watch from as she seemed startled slightly from his deep voice was looked calm as she shook her head, "No just sore from when he dropped me. I've had worse than what they caused me."

She looked at the guy she knocked out with disgust then tired at Leo, "Thanks, um."

"Leo," Leo cleared his throat again. "Names Leonardo."

A soft smile appeared as she lightly laughed, "Like Di Vinci."

Leo returned the smile as he nodded as his nervousness faded away until she stopped laughing as she started to fall but Leo acted fast as he caught her.

"Ow," she groaned.

"That guy body slammed you to the ground pretty good," Leo mentioned as she leaned against him.

"No shit and names Mia," Mia spoke.

"Where do you live?" Leo asked as she looked down at her as her brown eyes looked up at him that really made his heart beat faster.

"What?" Mia looked confused.

Leo picked her up bridal style, "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"Um in the Upper West Side," Mia replied.

"Okay, hold on," Leo said as held her close to him as her arms moved around his neck as he jumped up back onto the roof as he started to run really fast towards the West Side. As he run he glanced down every now often as her eyes were closed due to the wind but she still looked beautiful. After reaching the West Side, Mia had told him which building she was in and luckily lived in a loft with a balcony which he jumped down on the balcony as he gently placed her on her feet but still swayed as she steadied herself by holding onto his arms.

"Mia?" a voice called out from inside the apartment as Mia looked behind her as she heard her roommate.

"Shit," she muttered as she looked at Leo. "We got to hide, I thought she had left for her date."

Leo nodded as he picked her up and climbed up the escape the fire escape to the roof of the loft as the two looked over the end as a woman opened the two stain glass doors. A beautiful woman with blonde hair with ombre red tips in beach waves falling to her shoulders with slight tan skin on her athletic frame, hazel green eyes with multiple red/black sexy tattoos on her shoulders down to her arms of roses, thorns, pin up women and sugar skull women with roses. Dressed in a tight black club dress in red popping pumps with red lip stick that matched her shoes looked around. Seeing no one she walked back inside closing the doors behind her as Mia and Leo sighed relieved.

"Sorry about Cherry, I thought she had left an hour ago," Mia spoke as Leo jumped down on the ground quietly with Mia in his arms as her arms were still around his neck.

"Don't worry about," Leo replied as the two watched the woman named Cherry soon leave after three minutes as Leo placed Mia back on the ground.

He helped her inside as he helped her sit on the black leather couch while Leo looked around until he saw the kitchen as he walked over looking for a rag as he got some ice from the freezer, making his way back over to Mia as he placed the ice on where her hand was.

"Let me see," Leo asked politely as Mia nodded. She lifted up her shirt as Leo saw an already forming bruise appearing on her left rib cage as his eyes also fell on the beautiful blue scales that were under her bra. Swallowing his salvia that was building in his mouth, he placed the ice gently to her skin as she hissed. "Sorry."

"Its fine just really sore," Mia whimpered.

"I'm more surprised you aren't afraid of me, usually when people see me they cower in fear," Leo spoke as Mia could tell that it sadden him as his face looked hurt.

"I've seen real monsters in my time growing up, you aren't a monster," Mia spoke truthfully as Leo looked up at him shocked.

Leo felt a wave of such relief and joy he didn't know what to do, he smiled at Mia as what she said had touched him deeply. After so many years of hearing this from people him and his brothers it hurt each time they heard it even if April and Casey didn't think so. Many others still didn't think like their friends even if the turtles explained they weren't monsters. Looking back at the bruise as Mia leaned her head back then looked at her purse. Leo pulled his hand back as he let her through her purse.

"Did they take anything?" Leo asked as he stood up and looked around the loft which had many different paintings on the walls along a few girly items laying around which the fearless leader blushed at.

"No which is good, I never usually keep much on me besides my locket which my mother gave. It's all I have left of her," Mia stood up as she groaned until she touched her locket which Leo noticed.

Leo felt the same, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost his father. Hell, he was even more afraid of what his brothers would do if Splinter died even though it would happen in the future. Turning he saw Mia walk towards the fridge as she pulled out two Coronas.

"Here," She handed on to Leo whom took it as he looked at it. Mia opened hers as she saw Leo place it down, "You never had one before?"

"I prefer sake on occasion but thanks Mia," Leo replied as Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I should be off as I have to get back to my home as it was nice meeting you."

Mia walked with him to the balcony as Leo jumped up on the ledge as he turned to her, "Thank you for rescuing me Leonardo, I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't shown up."

Leo smiled, "Don't worry about, it's what I do to protect the city I love."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Mia walked up to Leo as she placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Leo."

Mia walked away as she smiled at him as she walked back inside. Leo touched his cheek as his heart was pounding against his chest. Grinning he jumped off the ledge as he ran home grinning from ear to ear. Just before he entered his home he paced as he calmed down to get that grin off his face as he continued to think of me which made him stop.

Mia. His face flushed as he thought of her kissing his cheek. He thought of his brothers and he thought of not telling. The fearless leader knew it wasn't right but he wanted this memory to himself. Keep how sweet and beautiful Mia was and didn't want Mickey hitting on her like when he used to do to April when they were younger. Taking a deep breath as he kept his face calm he walked back into the lair was he saw Mickey and Donnie playing some video game while Raph was in his gym from the equipment that could be heard.

"Ah my son," Leo turned to see his father walk up to him from his Bonsai room. "How was your meditation?"

Leo gulped as he kept calm as he shrugged his shoulders, "It was peaceful, and I feel better. Thanks sensei."

"That's good," Splinter replied as he went to his room.

Leo hated lying to his father but he wanted to protect Mia and keep her to himself. Going to his room he decided to write down what happened in his journal he kept secret from his brothers.

 **Not my best work but I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed as Leo had been busy with his brothers patrolling their beloved city as several Purple Dragons were causing some trouble which was taken care of quickly. Though for the two weeks since the great leader saved Mia, she has been on his mind since. Even with that small kiss on his cheek, Leo felt excitement run through his which he kept under wraps from his brothers. Though he did still hated the fact he lied to brother about his night but also to his father. He grunted as he trained with his blades as he moved harder to try and relieve his anger to what he had done but he wanted Mia to not be in any danger. That or his brothers ganging up on her with tons of questions and invading her personal space. April may be okay with it now but if Mia had met them Leo didn't wouldn't know if she would be okay with three, nearly seven foot, turtles in her living room. Sighing, Leo placed his blades on his back as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Chugging back three glasses of water, Leo made a grumbling sound from the back of his thought as he still felt some pent up energy.

"Donnie!" Leo called as his brother as genius brother looked up from his computer. "I'm going out for a run be back in a few hours."

"Okay!" Donnie waved as he went back to working on his computer.

Leo made his way to the surface as he began running from roof top to roof top at top speed.

Sitting in her mocha papasan chair bowl with a cobalt papasan blue cushion as she sat with her sketch book as Mia was working on a tattoo design for one of her customers. The man wanted something for his daughter whom was battling Breast Cancer for the past few years and wasn't doing too well. He wanted all her favorite things which was pink peony flowers, mermaids, pieces of candy, butterflies, and some jewels. He wanted it all in his daughter favorite colors which was mostly pink with blues and purples. Quinlan was going to do the tattooing but he had some trouble trying to get everything in place so he asked Mia for help. She had made several designs for the man to pick from as it was going to be a pretty big piece that was going on his chest. Sleeping near her lap was her sweet Siamese cat Misty who didn't have any eyes but Mia still loved her. As Mia was sketching she looked up to see Cherry all dressed up to go out as she had been dating some high end Chef at some restaurant he owned.

"Going out again?" Mia asked as this was the fourth time Cherry went out this week.

"Yep, Louie is taking me to see War Paint on Broadway," Cherry said as she placed her cell in her rose glittering clutch.

"You hate Broadway," Mia was confused as her best friend would rather see a bloody cage fight than sit through any musical.

"That's true but I really like him so I will be okay with going to see some show on Broadway, I'll bring you back a souvenir. Love you," Cherry replied as she walked out the door.

Mia shook her head with a smile as she went back to her notebook until she heard a thud outside on her balcony. Looking up as she glanced at the stain glass doors as she felt suspicious. Placing her sketch book down and making sure Misty doesn't fall, Mia walked over to doors as she opened then and walked out. Looking around as she saw no one until she heard the metal of the escape ladder rattled a little that led up to the roof. Raising an eyebrow as she started to climb slowly up to the room. When Mia reached the top she was surprised to see the one person whom saved her two weeks ago which made her smile.

"Leo," Mia softly said his name as it gave him chills down his spine.

Leo looked a bit embarrassed as knew it was stupid of him to visit her but even as he run his legs brought him to the Upper West Side so he decided to see if she was okay. Seeing her climb up onto the rooftop wearing black silk night shorts with a large, blue oversize long-sleeved shirt with some mermaid design on the front with the park of the shirt falling off her left shoulder. Her dark brown hair pulle dup into a messy ponytail, with blue glasses resting on her nose. Oh just seeing this made his heart race as she looked stunning to Leo.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked as she walked over to him as he looked a bit nervous but tried to keep calm.

"I was just in the area and," Leo spoke as he felt his voice crack to cough in his hand to clear his throat. "And just thought to see how you were doing?"

Mia gave a soft smile that made his cheeks heat up, "I'm doing better, thank you for checking up on me."

"No- no problem," Leo stuttered for a second as he cleared his throat again looking around trying to act casual.

Mia chuckled as she could see that he was nervous as she moved around watching where her step since she hadn't any shoes on to sit on the edge of the roof. "You don't have to be nervous Leo."

"Nervous? I'm not nervous," Leo spoke quickly trying to shrug it off like it was nothing.

Mia smiled as she tilted her head at him which made him blush as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay fine," Leo admitted as he walked over and sat next to Mia. "It's weird talking to a woman without them screaming in fear."

"I knew this city had some weird vigilante going around helping people, knowing the person could look oddly but you look fine to me. Took a second to realize a super strong turtle saved my life was standing in front of me but again I could think if you hadn't. Those horrid men could have raped me, that would be much worse than a body slam to the ground," Mia spoke as it relaxed Leo as his tense muscles relaxed.

"My brothers and I try to make sure we can do our best to protect this city from such crimes so I'm glad I made it in time," Leo replied as he looked to see Mia looking at him.

"Well thank you again, Leo."

Leo nodded as he looked to where her bruise would have been, "Still sore?"

Mia shook her head, "No, not anymore. I went to the doctor that day to make sure nothing was broken as it hurt to breath. Got some medicine and was better in a week in a half. I've been busy with my shop the past few days which has been nice," Mia replied as she pulled her shirt back over her shoulder as a cool breeze passed by.

"Really? What kind of shop you own?" Leo turned to face Mia as she looked up to him.

"I own a tattoo parlor in lower Manhattan few blocks away from the Irving Plaza, the shop is called 'Enchantment Ink'. Pass week I've been booked for several customers to work on their ink and a few new ones as well. I'm currently working on a piece for Quinlan to do for a man but I don't know what sketch to choose, so I've made several different sketches for the man to choose from," Mia replied.

"Can I see?" Leo asked and the words just came out before he could even think.

"Sure," Mia turned as she climb down the fire escape while Leo easily just jumped down on his feet as he followed Mia into her loft.

Leo walked in as he watched Mia grab her large sketch book as she showed him the first sketch as Leo took the book from her as Mia explained, "The man wanted his favorite daughters things she likes as she isn't doing too well. I did four different designs for him to choose from to see what he likes best."

"These are amazing!" Leo was amazed at the design and line work of the art.

"Thank you," Mia went and she sat in her papasan chair as Misty lifted her head and softly meowed letting Mia kiss her head and pet her. "I've noticed you have some art done on your arms? Who did them?"

Leo looked at his then back at Mia returning her book, "I earned them from when I mastered my Chi training; my brother Raphael came up with the designs for each of us."

Mia stood up as she walked over and placed her hands on his arms to look at the design better. Leo's face started to heat up as her hands were super soft against his skin, "They look amazing in the unique detail of tribal with turtle designs to fit in with the art as he did a pretty good job on them." She looked up at him with those soft brownie color eyes.

Leo blushed as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks."

Mia smiled until he heard a cell ring as Leo dug unto his pants as he pulled his cell out and placed it to his head, "What is it Donnie?"

"Some of the Purple Dragons are robbing some crates at the Docks on the South side of Jersey, where are you?" Donnie asked.

Leo looked at Mia as she turned from her, "I'm in the Upper West Side Don but I'll meet you there." Leo hung up before Donnie could talk then turned back to Mia. "I got to go."

"It's okay Leo, I don't mind beside it was good to see you again," Mia smiled as Leo gave a small smile back.

Leo nodded as he headed out of the before he stopped then walked back inside to Mia, "Um this sound weird but um would it be weird if I could come back?" Leo asked as he was nervous and scared if she said no.

Mia smile big as she nodded, "You can come back anytime Leo."

Leo grinned as he nodded then rushed off and jumped off the ledge as Mia followed him out as she watched him run until she couldn't see him.


End file.
